


A Warm Feeling

by springtine



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sakuya serenades banri with a cello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtine/pseuds/springtine
Summary: Banri watches one of the plays Sakuya guest-starred in and gets an additional gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Warm Feeling

Banri made his backstage, trying to be nondescript as possible. He saw Sakuya who was talking with the troupes' president, while cleaning the bridge of the cello with a cloth. The other actors chatted with one another, and Banri managed to avoid their gazes. Sakuya chatted with the president who nodded after a while, handing him an envelope and leaving. He blinked owlishly at it, before noticing Banri and waving, "Banri!"

Banri approached his fellow actor, who smiled at him, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was good. Never thought I'd see ya playing the cello again," Banri eyed the instrument. Somehow, despite Sakuya looking smaller than the instrument at times, he was able to bring out the rich and baritone sound of it. The pink-haired boy beamed at him, "Manager has been teaching me! I think I've improved a lot since Harugaoka!"

"You sound better. That's gonna be good for other roles too," Banri nods. Sakuya stares at the cello before looking up at his fellow actor, determined, "I'm not as good as Citron or Masumi, but I wanted to play you a song. It's your birthday, after all."

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll sound good from ya" Banri grinned, not missing how a blush bloomed on Sakuya's cheeks.

Sakuya coughs and gets the bow from where it was on top of the case and tightens it a bit, before extending the cello's endpoint and placing the wooden instruments by his knees. Banri had taken a seat on a nearby chair, watching how he plucked at the strings to check the tuning before giving Banri a smile and beginning to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ymI9e6kfUk&ab_channel=KiralArtists).

The first notes were soft but it was a firm sound. Despite having some difficulty, Sakuya vibrated his finger on the longer notes, creating a slight tremor in the note but making it sound warmer. His hands ran over the neck of the cello elegantly, few notes missing but he had a smile on his face, swaying to the music lightly.

His hand went down the fingerboard as the notes got higher, but it was still a rich sound. He slid his finger for a glissando, making a pleasant sliding sound. Sakuya, even with mistakes, made the music sound as warm and happy, whether it was from his interpretation or the smile on his face.

 _'It's like acting,'_ Banri muses in his mind as he sways to the melody himself. The last note faded into silence, like the split second before the applause, as Sakuya lifted the bow off the strings gently. The backstage area quieted down at some point, the actors, ensemble cast, and backstage crew listening to the song with bated breaths.

Banri was the first to clap, with a huge grin on his face, "That was really good. Ya gotta teach me sometime, Sakuya."

"You really think so? I didn't have enough money to buy you a gift the first year, so I thought playing for you would be a nice gift!" Sakuya beams. He would never admit it, but his chest felt really warm at that. His birthdays before Mankai were just like any other early autumn day, but with presents. It was weird receiving gifts, until his parents and sister reminded him that is was the 9th of September once again.

Since he joined Mankai 3 years ago, September 9 was never the same. Despite his initial reluctance to celebrate his birthday, the others were way too insistent and he ended up celebrating his birthday with a party. It was a happy occasion, much like the time in preschool where he actually had friends. He found himself looking forward to his birthdays now. The monetary value of the gifts he received became less and less, but he felt way happier with everybody's efforts on his birthday.

Banri stood up to ruffle his hair, ignoring the squawk from the other, "C'mon pack up, I know the director has a party set up."

"That was super good, Sakuma!" The lead actor of the play grinned at Sakuya, as the other cast and crew surrounded the Spring Troupe leader to ask about various things. Banri managed to dart away before he got mixed in with the rest. He looks for Sakuya's bag, slinging it around his shoulder since he knows Sakuya would insist on carrying the cello himself. Not that Banri had any problem with that, but it still didn't sit well with him so he carried what Sakuya would let him.

After a few minutes, the crowd gets lighter as Banri sees the pink fiberglass cello case bounding towards where he was. Sakuya smiles at him brightly, despite having the heavy case on his back, "Let's go home! Oh, and happy birthday again, Banri!"

Banri ignores the warm feeling blooming in his chest as he lightly ruffles Sakuya's hair, which gets a whine from the other actor this time. "Yeah, yeah, thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this on my twt, then decided to revise it and post it here. i thought of bansaku the other day and i haven't stopped thinking about them ever since [ twt ](https://twitter.com/spring_tine) if you wanna see me brainrot over them


End file.
